One Day She Would
by writingforthemoney
Summary: First Meeting. I've been inspired by the 100th episode thing. I have many more ideas, and I've already written one Chapter fic on the first meeting, Strangers. Please let me know what you think!


One Day She Would

Title: One Day She Would  
Author: Jasper_smurf  
A/N: Inspired by a quote in the Cold Case Episode "Cargo".

Summary: I've been inspired by the 100th episode thing. I have many more ideas, and I've already written one Chapter fic on the first meeting, Strangers.

Dr. Temperance Brennan did not like working with the FBI, no matter how attractive the agents were that they sent her. She found them to be obnoxious, arrogant, ignorant and rude, among other things. But for some reason the second Special Agent Seeley Booth flashed her his badge and smile, introducing himself there was something about him that …irked her for lack of a better, smarter word. That's what honestly frustrated her the most, when she was around him she felt … she didn't know what she felt, she's never not known that much. There's just something about the man that made her want to dropkick him, and then sometimes she felt that after she had him down that she'd show her more female side and satisfy a few biological urges that he prompted within her.

Special Agent Seeley Booth dreaded the assignment his boss had given him the moment he heard the word, Jeffersonian. That meant scientists, which meant cold, no personality, no-nonsense 'squints'. He'd worked with some squints in the past but none from the Jeffersonian, even though other agents had. They all came back with pretty much the same horror story; Dr. Temperance Brennan was the most unsocial, unfeeling, ice queen they'd ever met. He was not looking forward to this case, that is until he walked on to the Jeffersonian platform, alarms blaring and was yelled at by the one of the most beautiful women he'd ever ran across, "What are you doing? Who are you? Why are you on my platform?"

His answer was in the form of an introduction; flashed his badge and gave his best charm smile, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, you must be Temperance Brennan. It's a pleasure to meet-"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." she cut him off, correcting his mistake, "And before you start with the smiling and the flirting like they all try, why don't we solve this case?"

She may be beautiful, which he may add none of his fellow agents warned about, but she was a typical squint; no matter she got to him.

* * *

"Now that the case is over, I assume we won't be working together anymore." she stated matter-of-factly and happily.

Brennan was basically kicking Booth out of her office as she walked him to the door, when he turned to her, "What's with you?"

She stopped, "I don't know what that means."

He stared at her, trying to figure out if she was serious; her face was blank and her eyebrow was slightly raised, she was. This confused him even more, "Why don't you like working with me?"

The question made her frown, if she were honest with herself she didn't not like working with him, but she wasn't honest with herself and she sure as hell wasn't going to be honest with him, "I don't like working with FBI agents because you all think that because you carry the gun and arrest the 'bad guys'" she air quoted, "that you are better than the scientists, or 'squints' that actually solved the crime."

They stood about a foot apart right in front of the door way of her office now and he smiled his charm smile for the billionth time, hoping maybe this time it might take affect, "I didn't ask about FBI agents, I asked about me. Why don't you like working with me?" he pointed his index finger at himself.

She just stared at him, no answer to give. No answer that she would give him anyway. Swallowing hard she spoke, "I don't like working with you because you are just the same as all the other FBI agents. You are rude to me and my staff. You look at me and Angela and think that you can flirt and charm your way into our good graces."

He looked at the woman before him, and couldn't deny that what she said was the truth, but it wasn't her reason for not wanting to work with him, for not liking him, for her obvious frustration of him. He also noticed that during her explanation she had taken a step forward. He smirked, "Yeah?"

She quirked an eyebrow with a smirk and nodded. Booth closed more distance between them and saw her smirk fade. "You know what I think?" He leaned in closer, not giving her time to answer him, "I think you don't like working with me because I frustrate you. Yes because of what you said, but that's only the tip of the iceberg baby." He winked at the term of endearment.

Her face turned into one of defiance, "And what would the bulk of the iceberg be?"

His smirk still in place, he leaned closer, only inches from her face. Those lips that he'd imagined kissing so hard she'd forget those big words she used, almost to confuse him, were right there for the taking. He saw her eyes widen at the proximity and her throat jump with a swallow. "I can handle you. I'm willing to handle you." he paused and let that statement wash over her, "The other agents, they wouldn't have anything to do with you after you put them in there place and turned them down." He shook his head, "But me," he brought his hand close to her face, "I will. You intrigue me. I'm not going to give up." His hand touched her chin, "You will like working with me one day."

She stood looking at him with big eyes, listening as his ego grew with every word he spoke. As well as her arousal. Something about that man. And deep down she knew he was right; he would put up with her and wouldn't give up on her, and that's what was so new. That's what, along with his well structured body turned her on. His lips only an inch from hers and his hand on her chin, barely grazing the skin there, only added to this. Nonetheless she swallowed it down and spoke, "I highly doubt that." Hoping she sounded at least half as strong as the growing heat in her belly.

He winked at her and moved away, walking towards the door with the charm smile in full force, "Yeah you will, Bones. One day you will."

Finding her voice, "Don't call me Bones!"

But he was gone.

However, for the sake of both of there sanities, curiosities and biological urges he'd be back, and they'd bicker and fight and solve case after case. And he'd let her come out into the field with him and she'd open up to him, telling him secrets she'd never revealed before. They'd solve cases close too home for both of them, and learn more about each other along the way. He'd draw a line and she would understand the reason behind it. He'd save her life countless times, and she his. She'd find her family, and he'd help her accept them. They'd be blackmailed and enjoy ever minute of it. They'd have 'moments' and they'd have fights, one of which could have ultimately ruined their partnership and friendship, but he kept his word-he never gave up on her; after she'd called him stupid and walked away, he never gave up. They'd go undercover and solve more and more cases, helping him redeem his past sins. And along the way they'd both not only learn to like working with each other, but learn to like being with each other.

They'd learn to love and how to fall in love.

And maybe just maybe, if they never give up on each other, they'll share the one secret they both have in common and yet neither have shared.


End file.
